


Jello is the Best Medicine

by caitlynswriting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sick Spencer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlynswriting/pseuds/caitlynswriting
Summary: Spoon feeding sick Spencer jello and him smiling because it's his favorite.





	Jello is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr (sunshinemgg) and I decided to post it on here cause why not! Enjoy :)
> 
> *feedback is much appreciated and I have some more fics to post if y’all like this one!!

If there's one thing that Spencer Reid truly despises, aside from the heinous unsubs they track case after case of course, it is being sick. With a mind that runs a million miles a minute, being under the weather in bed is easily one of his least favorite things.

You had been looking forward to this weekend since it was going to be your first weekend in quite a while without a case. You and Spencer had been planning on having a date night this weekend. You guys had been a couple for over two years now, and living together for just under one. Working together definitely had it’s perks, seeing as you get to spend a great deal of time together even on cases, but the demanding careers you two had wreaked havoc on most planned date nights.

However, when you and Spencer got home after work, you instantly had a feeling this weekend was not going to be the enjoyable one you had planned. And it didn't look like work was going to be the problem.

Spencer had been complaining of a stomach ache and most of the day and it looked like your worries were confirmed when Spencer bolted to the bathroom and you heard the violent retches of him emptying the contents of his stomach.

As you entered the bathroom, your heart broke at the sight. You walked towards a still heaving Spence and started rubbing his back and pushing the hair off of his sweaty forehead. You reached for an empty glass on the bathroom counter and filled it about halfway with water from the sink.

“Here Spence, take a drink,” you said soothingly, holding the cup to Spencer’s lips so he could take a couple slow sips.

“I hate being sick, y/n,” Spencer whined as he leaned back against the bathtub behind him and closed his eyes.

“I know, love,” you said gently. “Let’s get you changed and in bed.”

You and Spencer wandered down the hall and into the master bedroom. While Spencer sulked tiredly towards the bed, you stopped at the dresser to grab him so pajamas.

“Arms up,” you ordered, stripping Spencer of his undershirt and putting a fresh cotton t-shirt over his head.

You unclasped Spencer’s belt and pushed his pants down his long legs, then proceeded to help him into some warm, blue pajama bottoms knowing that he’s always cold when he’s sick.

Spencer climbed into bed and under the covers while you went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water and some medicine to help with his upset stomach.

Spence was laying back against his pillows with his eyes closed when you reentered the room.

“Hey, Spence,” you whispered. “open up for just a second.”

As he opened his eyes, you handed him the pills and bottle of water. He swallowed down the medicine with a small amount of water then instantly laid back down.

You set the bottle of water down on the nightstand next to the bed then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” you said quietly, then left the room to head back into the kitchen.

It was getting late, so you were hoping Spencer would just sleep through the night, however you knew that wasn’t very likely.

Instead of going straight to bed with Spence, you searched through the cupboards looking for one of his favorite treats, especially when he is sick. You found it quickly and began mixing it together in a bowl. Once you were done, you put the goodie in the fridge to set for the night.

Just as you finished, you heard Spencer getting sick in the bathroom again and began hurrying in that direction. You groaned as you realized just how long of a night this was going to be.

When you woke the next morning, you groaned at the invading sunlight. Unsurprisingly, you and Spencer did not get much sleep during the night due to his illness. However, you were hopeful that the worst of it was over since he had not been ill in a few hours. You heard Spencer grumble next to you, signaling that he was awake.

“How are you feeling, Spence,” you questioned, looking at him sleepily.

He put his arm around your waist and snuggled into your pillow next to you as he began to mumble.

“I’m feeling a little better,” he said. “Thanks for staying up with me last night, you didn’t have to do that”.

“Of course, love,” you smiled, running your fingers through his sleep tousled hair.

“I’m going to go grab something from the kitchen, Spence,” you said. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’m not really up for eating anything, y/n” Spencer spoke out to you as he heard you shuffling in the kitchen.

“Oh, please,” you began, as you walked back towards the bedroom. “You, Spencer Reid, are always up for jello.”

“You made me jello,” Spencer exclaimed as his eyes lit up. “You know I can never turn that down.”

You climbed up next to Spencer on the bed with the bowl of jello and a spoon.

You turned your body so you were sitting opposite of Spencer, sprawling your legs over him so you could easily feed him the sugary food.

“Open wide,” you said with a grin as you spooned the first bite of jello in his mouth.

Spencer grinned as you went to scoop up another spoonful of jello, “Hey, did you know that gelatin contains essential amino acids that optimize the function of the immune system and that's why hospitals will feed it to you when you are sick,” he continued, “it is also high in calories and easy to digest which makes it ideal for someone who is ill”.

“Can't say I'm surprised you know so much about jello,” you teased with a playful eye roll.

“Oh, you have no idea how much more I could tell you,” Spencer smiled as he swallowed another bite of the delicious treat, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Oh, so you only love me when I make you jello,” you joked.

“I love you too, you dork,” you grinned widely as you gave the curly haired boy a chaste kiss on the cheek.

You and Spencer spent the next bit of your day sharing jello, laughs, and a kiss here or there. You decided pretty quickly that this was better than any date night and that jello was, without a doubt, the best medicine.


End file.
